


The Favour

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kissing, Misunderstandings, Post-Divorce, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Hermione can't stop thinking about Bill Weasley.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	The Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Written for Articcat621! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The prompt was "She really didn't want to ask him for a favor.”
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Hermione really didn’t want to ask Bill Weasley for a favour. Things were awkward between them, embarrassing. They were both divorcees, and they both had young children at home. They were both obsessed with their careers, determined, and utterly overworked. Hermione thought he was gorgeous, and she had said so. He responded by pressing her against the wall and snogging her senseless. That was two months and she hadn’t heard from him since. 

But her favourite teapot was cursed - it was currently doing its best to destroy her kitchen - and Bill was the best curse breaker she knew. If Harry hadn’t been in France tracking down some dark wizard, Hermione would have asked him. She couldn’t ask Ron. She didn’t want to invite him over and give him the wrong idea. 

Hermione pressed her hands to her face. She perched on her sofa, and tiny Rose and Hugo stared up at her. 

“What’s the matter, Mummy?” Rose said. Hugo sucked on his fist and gurgled. 

“It’s nothing,” she said, even though there were tears in her eyes. She wasn’t used to not knowing the answer. It was just a silly teapot, nothing more. She didn’t know why all her own counter curses hadn’t worked. 

“Please don’t cry,” Rose said, sounding entirely too mature. She touched Hermione’s knee. 

“I’m just having a brief moment of being overwhelmed,” Hermione said. “Everything is okay.” Staring into her daughter’s eyes, Hermione knew she needed to suck it up and ask Bill to come over.

*

Bill arrived a mere five minutes after their Floo call ended. Hermione struggled to make eye contact. He was just as gorgeous as she remembered with his long red hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, his full sensual mouth, and his blue eyes that were a darker shade than Ron’s.

Bill’s scars looked raw in the sunlight, and Hermione could still make out where Greyback’s claws had really dug in. The scars made him even more knee-weakening handsome. 

“Hello,” she said.

“Hello.” His voice was soft. 

“It’s Uncle Bill!” Rose and Hugo ran into his arms. Bill crouched down to give them a big hug.

“Is Victoire with Fleur this weekend?” she said. 

Bill stood. “Yes, unfortunately. I would have brought her along otherwise.” 

“I miss Vicky!” Rose said. Hugo stomped his little foot in agreement. 

“Now where is this blasted teapot?” Bill said. 

“In the kitchen, I’ll show you.” Hermione instructed her children seriously, “You stay here and listen to the wireless. _Do not_ follow us.”

“Yes, Mummy,” Rose said. Hugo nodded too. 

Hermione and Bill went into the kitchen, wands drawn. Bill cast a shield spell just as burning hot tea rained down on them. 

“Well then,” Bill said. 

“I told you it was a problem.”

“Yes, I understand now.” He looked so casual and sexy in that moment. 

Hermione made herself focus on the situation at hand. “How do you want me to help you?”

“Cast a protection spell around the entire kitchen. I don’t want the children to sneak in here and accidentally get hurt.”

“Understood.” Hermione slowly walked the perimeter of the kitchen, casting a powerful spell that coated the walls in blue sparks. 

Bill sparred with the teapot. The teapot flew through the air, showering him with hot tea and sharp porcelain. Bill fought back, growling. At last he cornered the teapot. He chanted a spell that sounded ancient. The chant went on for several minutes. 

The teapot glowed green and vibrated terribly. Then it burst into a million pieces. Bill was quick enough to contain the debris in a golden bubble.

“Oh no,” Hermione said. “That was my favourite.”

Bill turned to her, panting a little. His eyes were bright and a nice flush was on his cheeks. “Hermione,” he said thickly, and took her into his arms.

“Bill,” she whispered.

“Let me kiss you,” he said, sounding desperate.

“Yes, oh yes.” Their lips met, and they both moaned a little. The kiss deepened, and Hermione welcomed his warm tongue. She clutched him closer, feeling the hot adrenaline pouring through him. 

“Thank you,” she said against his mouth. 

“I will need to come back to check your cupboards. That curse didn’t just appear out of nowhere.”

“What about tomorrow night? I can make dinner.”

Groaning, he rested his forehead against hers. “Will it be a proper date? Please say yes. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since our first kiss.”

“Yes, it’s a proper date,” she said, trembling. “I thought your silence meant you didn’t want me.”

He laughed. “And I thought _your_ silence meant you didn’t want _me_.”

“Of course I want you … I guess I was trying to think of the children.”

“We will figure it out.”

Smiling, Hermione kissed him again.


End file.
